Question: Express the decimal as a percent. $0.787$
Solution: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.787 = \dfrac{78.7}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.787} = 78.7\%$ $78.7$ per hundred = $78.7$ per cent = $78.7$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.